


Spring Snows

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Lots of plot, Politics and Porn, Public Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Snowball Fight, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: The second night of Arya's wedding celebrations and everyone has information for Jon and Sansa. Jon tries to suppress his concern for Sansa and play the part of King.





	Spring Snows

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter/part was a bit delayed. It was supposed to be the second to last part/chapter. That's probably not going to be the case. I want to give this story the time it needs to play out. And there are still things for Jon and Sansa to learn. 
> 
> As always hope you ENJOY! And feel free to let me know what you think. Even the trolls can be inspiring. ;-) Though, I prefer the happy comments.

_The door with a window in the center was locked when Sansa shook the handle. Panic set in. Fluorescent lights on the other side flickered on and off, on and off. Sansa wanted to pound on the window. Scream for them to let her out. Then she saw the not-so-large lion striding down the hallway.  She jumped away from the door in terror._

_Exposed beams, hanging wires, surrounded her. She walked on an unfinished floor searching the cold stone walls for another door, another way out. She was trapped in the dark room. Looking out the small window again, she could see a nurse with a long needle going from door to door making her way down the hallway. 'No, no, no, no' Sansa tried to scream, bear her teeth. No one heard her, the room only grew smaller and smaller._

_"Sansa, Sansa," a voice whispered. She woke with terror in her eyes. Jon looking down at her, his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You were dreaming," he said. Her gaze darted around the room, her room in the Lord's Chambers of Winterfell. She breathed in and out. Jon laid back down on the pillow, pulling her into his arms._    
  
_"Is that the first time? " he asked her, rubbing her arms._  
_Sansa shook her head no...they only started after she heard the tape, the voice. She kept that to herself.  
"This...it's too much," he said. Sansa laid in his arms, quiet for several minutes. _

_"We've no choice. The council is soon,"  she said trying to hide her weariness._

_"If I asked you to stay here. Not go to the council..."_

_"No," she said curling into him more. Jon squeezed her tighter._ _This was the first night they had slept together since the revelation of the pictures of Jon with Daenerys.  She had missed his strong arms around her. Several days earlier Sansa had decided to pretend the pictures never happened. 'It was easier that way.' But the dreams had come and Sansa kept him out of her bed because of them. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead._

_Last night he would not be refused. Sansa did not try very hard to keep him out. After he had taken in her in the Godswood, he stared at her during the dinner still hungry. Had the guests at Arya's wedding celebration not been so drunk, they might have noticed that their king didn't speak to them. When she retired to her rooms, he followed._

_"I care about this, too," she said after they had been quiet for awhile. "I care about our people. The only way the North will be safe is if we rule in the south too. No matter the cost." Sansa felt another kiss from Jon on her forehead._

_The room was dark, one of them had opened the window before they climbed into bed. Letting the cool air into the room. Outside the castle grounds were quiet. The small party had ended hours before. Sansa thought the sun would come up soon._

_She fell asleep again in Jon's arms, and when she woke Sansa was alone in the bed. The sun was up, Jon was on his morning run. Walking into the front room of her castle apartment, Sansa found the round table set with breakfast for two. She looked at it not hungry. Crawling back into bed, she felt listless. The urge to hide away fighting with the need to help her home, her people, and her family._

_*****_

**Jon**

Jon watched the Lords and Ladies file into Winterfell's great hall for the second night of celebrations. The night before had been a small party with just close family and friends in honor of Arya's wedding. Tonight was the larger party for all their supporters, extended family, and more friends. Sansa whispered in his ear pointing out this person and that adding what issues held their particular interest when they received the never-ending line of Lords and Ladies. The Umbers about sheep vaccines, Wylla Mandely arts education, Lord Blackwood about a centuries no millennia old feud over a fence with his neighbor. Jon hoped Satin or Sam was paying better attention than he was to their concerns.  All their bannerman had come to Winterfell to demonstrate their support and it seemed all had problems needed solving in exchange for supporting the Starks. 

Once the majority of guests had been seated, Arya and Ned Dayne's marriage was formally announced. Most had already known. The official announcement would be shared with press and news sources. His youngest sister, no she was his cousin now, looked beautiful and happier than he had seen her since they were children. She wore another ice blue gown, this time with a small ringlet of tiny blue roses in her dark hair and a light grey fur over her shoulders. Arya was not as tall as Sansa. Skinnier, too. Her long face was turning into a regal one. They had looked so different as children, Sansa and Arya. As women, they had the same cheekbones and eye shape.  Ned didn't take his eyes off his new bride. Jon thought he looked quite pleased with himself, a little too pleased for Jon's liking. Sansa would chide him for that thought.  Whether Jon liked it or not Ned Dayne was their family.  

Watching Arya thank the guests, he wondered how Sansa had convinced her to wear a dress two evenings in a row. He heard she agreed once Sansa had said they would invite townspeople from Wintertown. There was a mix of everyday folk with Lords and Ladies, corporate types, and even a few of his military commanders. Most of their family and friends that had celebrated the evening before returned again for the second night.   
  
Jon saw Sansa move from guest to guest just as at ease as her sister was with the townspeople or the Lords and Ladies. His gaze took in her long dark grey gown.  _Perhaps she'll let me rip it off her._ Tonight was colder than the one before, she wore a black sable fur over her shoulders. He'd rip that off her too. She never complained about the cold.  Nor did she complain about her tiredness. Jon had seen the circles under her eyes from poor sleep. Tonight, her makeup covered it. 

Winterfell's Maester, Wolkan, warned that the last spring snows would fall that night. Jon could feel it in the air. Sansa moved to talk with Lord Manderly.  She had had a nightmare the night before. Tonight her face was a happy mask for their guests. Clutching his hand while he took her in from across the hall, Jon feared that she would crack before this was all over. He had noticed she spent the morning in her room, in her bed staring out the open window.  

This was because he squeezed the life from Cersei Lannister creating the power void that now wanted filling. Someone had to become King or Queen of Westeros. Jon cursed the King's blood, he only just recently discovered he had. He cursed the people who wanted him to do this. And he cursed the night he killed Cersei. He would do it all over again. Jon could see the queen's unmoving body on the asphalt, her guards laying nearby. The Hound telling them to go. Arya refusing to leave without the large bodyguard. Jon shook his head when he felt a hand on his arm. 

"No brooding at a party, your grace," Sansa teased. Jon looked at her, brushing one loose strand of hair from her face. 

"At least try, Jon," she said. "Unless you really do want Tyrion or the dragon queen ruling the south."

Jon inhaled and let Sansa take his arm to guide him around the room to speak with their guests, no their supporters. The people that wanted him not just to as King in the North but as King of all Westeros. The people Sansa and Sam had been trying to convince to donate vast sums of money to help their cause. 

Their hips brushed each other. Jon had missed her touch, missed her standing next to him over the past week. He knew she had been avoiding him because she was angry over the pictures. In truth, he let her be angry. The thought of dealing with the wedding plans was too much for him. Hearing the fights Arya and Sansa had over every detail from down the hall was bad enough. Being in the same room would've been unbearable. So, he let Sansa have her space.  _Maybe that was a mistake._  He squeezed her arm with his hand, thinking about how she woke in the night with terror in her eyes. 

They walked around the room finding their way to Bran who was sitting with Meera Reed. The tiny woman had her brown curls piled on top of her head, big moss green eyes saw everything. Jon felt unsettled when her gaze fell on him. Her and her brother, Jojen, had been at the ceremony in the Godswood. Tonight, Meera smiled and laughed with Bran. Before the Great War, they had studied together under the tutelage of the questionable Lord Bloodraven or the Three-Eyed raven as his students called him. Jon had long since decided he would rather not know what they learned at that school but there was no denying that Bran had the ability to know things no one else knew. A hacker's group, Sansa told him. Jon suspected it was more than hacking into computers.  _Magic,_  Jon thought  _Bran learned magic_. 

Sansa thanked Meera for all her help in recent weeks. The small woman smiled at both of them, saying she was happy to do what she could. The people of the Neck, her home, would always support the Starks. 

Continuing around the room, they approached Lady Dustin, a wine glass in her hand. Jon cringed inside when the lady all in black smiled to greet them. Giving them both double-cheek kisses and gushing about the loveliness of the Great Hall. Jon gave the credit for the decorations to Sansa. The fairy lights hanging from the ceilings, flowers on the long tables all Sansa's touch. 

"That mess with the pictures. I was very sorry to see it. I do hope you understand my staff had nothing to do with it," she said.     
Sansa replied before Jon could even growl, "Yes...my lady, so far your staff has not be implicated in the hotel pictures. The club ones are a concern."

"My Lady Stark, no, no, I thought you knew," she said pretending to be shocked. "We found that one of Lord Cerwyn's friend took the photos. You'll be happy to know he's been banned from the establishment."

"Lord Cerwyn or just his friend," Jon growled. 

"Your grace, I can't ban everyone," she said.  _Of course, she couldn't, only the person set up to take the fall. "_ Believe me Lord Cerwyn and his friends have learned their lesson.Besides something came out of it. Did it not?" She smiled with satisfaction bringing her glass of deep red wine to her lips. 

"I don't understand your meaning, my lady," Sansa asked. 

"Why you had to declare Jon's true parentage. Trust me, most in Westeros would much rather see, his grace ruling the entire realm than some Lannister or gods-forbid that dragon queen."

Jon decided to speak, "You do dislike Daenerys?"

"I'm afraid I'm not alone in that, your grace," Lady Dustin eyed him taking another sip of her wine. "The Quartheen don't like the dragon queen. Nor do the Braavosi..." she said. "That reminds me. They may have something will interest you."

"And.." Sansa questioned while taking a glass of wine off a tray presented to her by a server hired to work the event. She thanked the young man who looked to be a teenager working his part-time job. Sansa brought her attention back to Lady Dustin. 

"Have you heard of the glass candles? They say the glass candles are burning. I've heard they've seen things even your...your  greenseers haven't." Lady Dustin said nodding her head in the direction of Bran and Meera, who Jon saw was grabbing Bran's hand while she spoke. 

"That's not possible. Our greenseers are the best," Jon reminded Lady Dustin turning away from his brother-cousin and back to the black widow of Barrowtown. 

"They say the dragon wanted an alliance with the king in the north. When she saw that you were not inclined..well..she sought out other means,"

"We're not fools, my Lady. We can see what Daenerys is doing," Sansa said becoming impatient. 

"hmm..revenge...yes. But do you see why? And how? You'll need proof before the Great Council. Tyrion will try to sway things in her favor." Jon pursed his lips.  

"And how do we get this proof?" he asked. 

Lady Dustin smiled, "That is the question. I can help you of course. Though I will need assurances. For Barrowtown of course."

"Might I remind you, Lady Dustin. Our greenseers and investigators found a military-grade drone on your property," Sansa said.   
  
"How would I get something like that," Lady Dustin. "You said yourself, we haven't been implicated in the pictures."  
  
"mmm...You haven't been implicated yet. I'm sure there are ways to get such things. Do we know you don't have more? Do we know you aren't planning some type of action? Or we could simply charge your business with an invasion of privacy? Even better we could file a suit against you and ruin your business. So I suggest you help us with a thank you and a smile," Sansa demanded. Jon chuckled to himself. 

Lady Dustin laughed, "Lady Stark, you're a woman after my own heart. Fine, you make a compelling argument. I'll see you get the information you need and then some." With that Lady Dustin noticed Sybil Glover and remembered she had something she had to tell her. They watched her saunter off across the hall.

Sansa leaned in closer to Jon, "Did we just make a deal with the devil?" 

Jon shook his head, "There are worse than Lady Dustin."

Sansa closed her eyes, "Don't remind me. You know we will have to get her to clean up her business eventually?"

Jon turned to Sansa, "How...how do you..." Sansa smiled and took a sip of her wine. 

"Jon, I'm not a little girl. I know when someone is involved in drugs and I wouldn't be surprised if it was sex too." She sighed, "Maybe...maybe...there is another way...collect taxes...Sam said you talked with him about it before."

"Sansa not tonight.." He didn't want to talk anymore, didn't want to be reminded of plans they dreamed up.  They had to convince the Lords and Ladies to crown him, a crown he didn't want. Before they could make plans and promises. Until then it was all snowcastles, dreams that would melt away by the end of spring.  He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Jon heard their names being called and saw Arya rushing toward them dragging the event photographer Sansa had hired. 

Despite the fact that Arya claimed she did not want cheesy formal pictures of her 'shotgun' wedding, her words not Jon's. She was very eager to get pictures with her family. Forcing several rounds of pictures, shouting at Jon to stand aside for the 'sisters only' ones then pulling him back in for the 'family picture'. Yelling across the room for Bran to 'stop flirting' and come get his picture taken with them. They smiled for the photographer and then Arya made them take a goofy one for good measure.

 When the photographer showed them the shots on the camera's screen, Jon smiled.  _His family._  For a moment, his heart ached and he thought of brothers and parents that were not there. Robb and Rickon gone in the wars. Ned and Catelyn gone too. He would like to tell Ned, he knew the truth and that he forgave. For Sansa and Arya and Bran's sake, he would even forgive Catelyn Stark for her harsh treatment of him during his childhood. Arya sensing his sadness hugged him. Reaching up to muss Arya's hair, she stopped him. "No, you don't. Sansa will kill you," they both laughed. Sansa who had been fussing with Bran's suit agreed with her sister.  Arya went off to find her new husband dragging the photographer with her for more pictures. Bran wheeled himself in his electric wheelchair back to talk with Meera and a few other friends. 

Jon took Sansa's arm again. Telling her he thought he needed some fresh air they found his overcoat and gloves then walked to the courtyard outside the Great Hall. Sansa had pulled grey leather gloves out of a hidden pocket in her dress. The snow was falling.  _Spring snows._ Jon breathed in the air. Half a foot or more had fallen. Sansa knelt near where a grassy bed was hidden.  Jon watched her form what looked to walls out of the snow. He knelt to help her, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He dropped the snow to bring his hand to her chin. Her blue eyes met his grey eyes, Jon leaned into to her. Their lips meeting. It was her tongue that parted his lips. He welcomed her deep kiss. 

 _Thack!_ Sansa cried out, whipping her head around. They both turned to see Arya smiling at them a few yards away. 

"Arya you little...b...brat..." Sansa yelled before getting hit with another snowball in her chest. "Stop you going to run my dress."

"Oh, you let Jon ruin the one you wore last night," Arya countered. "We weren't done taking pictures and you two walked off to suck face out here." She lobbed another snowball at her sister.

Sansa huffed grabbed a handful of snow and jumped up to chase after her sister. Jon couldn't help himself but laugh. For a moment they were children again. Arya and Sansa chasing each other around the castle. 

Ned Dayne came up next to him, "Were they always like that?"

Jon nodded yes. "They were worse..."  

"It's a girl ya know," Ned said smiling. "Don't tell Arya I told you. She'll kill me. We found out at the maester's the other day."

 "Another Stark woman in the family," Jon said in disbelief. 

Ned laughed a low deep laugh, "I can't wait." They both laughed. Jon thought perhaps Ned Dayne wasn't so bad after all. Jon suggested they go back inside and get another drink before the ladies decide to start throwing snowballs at them. Ned agreed. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Jon retired to Sansa's rooms again. They were both so tired the minute they laid on the bed they fell asleep. All thoughts of ripping dresses off of Sansa replaced by the warmth of her body in his arms. She didn't dream that night. When Jon woke he was thankful that she was still fast asleep.

Later, the next morning, Jon was disturbed in his office by Lord Edmure, Sansa and Arya's uncle. He had attended with his wife and two young children. The castle was beginning to empty out and Jon had sought the peace and quiet of his office. The last person he wanted to disturb that peace and quiet was Edmure Tully. He reminded Jon of Robb Stark in looks but he was nothing like Robb. The party last night had made Jon miss the boy that had been his brother and best friend for many years. Seeing the uncle that looked like that boy didn't help. That boy that was killed by Lannister's dirty plots while this man had survived them. Edmure was kind to a fault. And yet, he did not like him. Jon tried for Sansa and Arya's sake. 

"I think you should see Jaime Lannister," Edmure said taking a seat across from Jon. The oaken desk between them covered in documents, Jon was supposed to read. 

"And why would I want to do that?" Jon asked trying not to look up from his computer. 

"You might learn something," he said.  _Everybody seemed to want him to learn something. It's as if they thought he knew nothing_. Jon sighed. 

"I think we know everything we need to from him," Jon replied leaning back in his chair. 

"Perhaps, perhaps not. He's staying at the Inn at the Crossroads the week before the Great Council. It might be wise to make a stop," Edmure said taking a moment to think. "The Riverlands supports you. There are rumors, too many rumors. People need answers. Answers about Cersei's death. Fears about Daenerys being named the ruler of Westeros instead of you."

"People shouldn't listen to rumors," Jon said looking up at the ceiling. 

"You need to quash those fears. I want to be able to tell my people they don't need to fear another war," Edmure added. Sansa's uncle, got up to leave the room. "And for gods sakes start some rumors of your own." Jon narrowed his eyes watching the man leave the room. He worked the rest of the morning, pouring over documents preparing for the Great Council. 

That afternoon, he saw the snow from the night before had all but melted. Jon went to find Sansa. She was supposed to be working with Sam on some speeches in Winterfell's ancient library. Instead, he found her alone drawing in her notebook. She quickly closed it when she saw him coming into the old dark library. 

The room was empty except for his beautiful auburn haired cousin sitting at a long old heavy wooden table. Jon took the seat next to Sansa pulling his chair close to her. She was wearing dark grey almost black jeans, a loose cropped grey sweater with tiny flecks of silver and gold and a pair of ankle boots.  

"Did you mean it?" she asked. 

"What?" he asked. 

"When you said it should be our wedding?" she asked. 

Jon's lips twitched upward, "Yes." Sansa looked back down at her hands. Jon placed his own over hers. 

"Sansa, I'll...I'm yours...you don't have to worry." Jon kissed her. She responded pressing her lips to his.  

"I think we need to be more careful," he said. Sansa looked confused. 

"With Arya having a babe. I wish it was us. I do...Sansa gods I do." Jon met her eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup. There were deep dark circles under her eyes. "I think we should wait until after the council to...to risk having..."

"A babe?" she finished his sentence. There was something that flashed across her face. She shook her head, "You think you can do that?" she teased pressing her hand against his stomach hiding her feelings Jon thought.

"Sans after this. I promise you. Whatever you want...Everything you want" he said.  _Just not now, Gods, I love you but you can't do it now. I can't do it now._

"No one can give you everything..." she took her hand away and started to stand. Jon grabbed her arm pulling her into her lap. He kissed her again. For a moment he thought she would pull away. She didn't. They kept kissing. Sansa ran her fingers over his beard and into his hair, undoing the tie that held back his dark waves. Jon's hand ran over the length of her body until it found it's way underneath her sweater to her breasts. Surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra, Jon bit her lower lip. "You dirty girl," he teased. 

"Shh...Jon...we're in the library," she said starting to pull away from him. He held onto her tighter. 

"I don't care," he said. She gave him a playful hit before she kissed along his jaw, then his neck, and giving his ear a bite. Her hands rubbed his hardening cock through his clothes. 

Jon motioned for her to stand while he kept kissing her. Directing Sansa to sit on top of the table, he pulled her sweater over her head. 

"I thought you said....you didn't..." Sansa started to say before moaning when he sucked on her breasts. 

"I know how not to get you pregnant..." he said while he fumbled with the buttons of her pants. Sansa helped him undo them. "At least you know something," she said. She said something about having just finished her period the other day. Jon was only half listening. 

Jon put his hand around the back of her neck, to kiss her harder. His other hand slide underneath her pink lacy panties to massage her clit before slipping two fingers in between the lips of her cunt. Sansa sighed while he moved his fingers inside her. Soon, her cunt was griding into his palm. Jon sucked her neck. She moaned, her cunt was so very wet. Jon rubbed her clit until she covered her mouth with her hands trying not to cry out as she reached her climax. His breath was heavy while he worked her body into a state. 

Sansa grabbed his black t-shirt forcing him to take it off. Then he started to undo his own pants. Her hands finding his cock. Jon told her to take off her jeans, Sansa quickly obliged him. Kicking off her ankle boats, shimmying out of her jeans and panties, Jon rubbed his cock. The minute her pants hit the floor he was on her. She giggled telling him anyone could come in. He really did not care as he thrust into her. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of her on the table. They moved together, their bodies banging against the table. His cock could feel how wet and warm she was. 

Jon pulled her up, directing her to stand. He pulled his cock out of her and she moaned with displeasure. "I want to see your sexy back," he whispered. Sansa turned for him and placed her hands on the table. Jon held her hips with one hand and with the other guided his cock inside her. He took long slow thrusts in and out of her. Deeper each time. She called out his name. Sansa pulled his hand around her, placing it on her clit. He rubbed it while he thrust into her. She started to cry out even louder. Jon felt how tight she got.  _Gods be good._ She reached her climax harder than she had the first time. Jon put both hands on her hips so he could thrust harder. When he was about to spill his seed he pulled out of her. Before he knew it Sansa had turned to face him leaning back on the table. He spilled all over her stomach with a loud long groan. 

Sansa had a glint in her eye, "I wanted to watch you." Jon was out of breath placing both hands on the table on either side of her. Leaning his forehead against hers. She moved her hands up and down his back. When his breath had returned he wrapped his hand around the back of her head to bring her lips to his. They kissed long and deeply. 

The next thing Jon heard was a long slow clapping sound from across the room. "Well done...well done," said an all to familiar voice. They looked to see Theon Greyjoy staring at them with a large smile on his face from the entrance of the library. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to the fic writer who wrote the cam fic where Theon watches Jon and Sansa. That serves as endless inspiration! I can't find the link to that fic but if someone links it in the comments, I'll add it here. :-)
> 
> Here is the link to the fic! Pure yummy Jonsa smut that inspired at least a small part of this fic. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546527
> 
> Also, I know we all want a Jonsa baby! I love Jonsa babies. I'm trying something a little different with this fic.


End file.
